


Blackout

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [11]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Javi is always prepared, M/M, Sort of outdoor sex, featuring convenient car lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: Javi hadn’t told you were you were going when he insisted on going for a drive, only that you would like it. He wasn’t often mysterious or cryptic, so you had agreed with only one look over at the clock to see how late it was. When he pulled up to the forested outlook overlooking the city, you had given him a side glance, “What exactly are we doing here?”Shifting the car into park, Javi smirks and opens his door, “Whatever you want.”
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



A light breeze flies overhead, shifting through the strands of your hair and making you shiver. A gentle hum of shifting leaves surrounds you as the breeze dances above, weaving through the surrounding trees. It’s comforting and strange all at once, and you pull your jacket tighter, pressing in to the warm body next to you. Illuminated by the glow of his cigarette, Javi looks over, “Cold?”

You shrug, “I’m fine.”

Still, he slips his arm around behind you, leaning his palm against the hood of the car with the line of his arm crossing your back. Below, the lights of Bogotá flicker brightly, the city spread out before you from your vantage point above. You let your gaze wander over it, watching the minute movements of cars driving up and down the roads, of people crossing the streets. At this time of night, it was gorgeous; you’d never seen the city like this before and the regular hustle and bustle seemed distant and far away in the face of the twinkling cityscape.

Javi hadn’t told you were you were going when he insisted on going for a drive, only that you would like it. He wasn’t often mysterious or cryptic, so you had agreed with only one look over at the clock to see how late it was. When he pulled up to the forested outlook overlooking the city, you had given him a side glance, “What exactly are we doing here?”

Shifting the car into park, Javi smirks and opens his door, “Whatever you want.”

You rolled your eyes and opened your door, following him out to the front of the car, where you both stood now.

“I’ve wanted to bring you here for a while.” You look over curiously as Javi blows out a stream of smoke, “Never had the chance.”

“Well, now you did.”

“Yeah,” Javi says, dropping his cigarette on the ground and grinding it beneath his heel, “I did.”

The sudden darkness fills your vision, temporarily blinding you for a moment, enough that you don’t see when Javi leans in to press a kiss to your lips. It’s gentle, soft, and his hand is cupping your jaw so he can tilt your head. The arm behind you curls in, Javi’s hand slipping beneath your jacket and sliding up your back. As you kiss, the angle has your hip pressed against the edge of the hood and you shift so you’re facing Javi, resting your own hands on his waist.

“Bet you’ve taken all your romantic exploits up here,” you breathe, kissing along his jaw.

“No,” he murmurs back, untucking your shirt, “Just you.”

Bare fingers trail across your stomach and you gasp against his skin before sucking at the tender spot below his ear. Without warning, Javi is grabbing you and swinging you around, hoisting you up along the hood and diving back in open-mouthed and hot. With frantic hands, he’s shoving your shirt up, exposing your skin to the cool evening air, and another shiver runs through you.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pull him in closer, fisting your hands in his hair and rolling your hips up. You can feel his grin against your mouth and his fingers slide up the back of your thigh, pressing through your jeans, “Eager, huh?”

“Shut up.” You lean up and place a sloppy kiss at the base of his throat and you feel his groan rumble through your mouth. Sucking hard at the skin, you draw out another groan before Javi is pulling you up, his breathing haggard.

“In the car. Now.”

He drags your forward and around the car, pushing you up against the side to steal another kiss. You moan into his mouth when his thigh pushes in between yours, pressing into your growing erection.

“Fuck,” you gasp, tipping your head back, “Fuck, Javi.”

Fumbling for the handle to the back passenger door, lips still locked on yours, Javi manages to pull it open, manoeuvring you with one arm around your waist and pushing you back until you’re clambering into the back seat. The interior light had flicked on and you blink in the sudden brightness. Javi is a mess, his jacket askew, hair rumpled, mouth hanging open. Climbing in after you, you’ve never wanted him on top of you more than in that moment. Javi pulls the door shut and the car is swathed in darkness again.

Javi’s body on top of your was a wonderful weight pressing you down into the car seat. Your kisses were urgent, wet, like you were both running out of time and couldn’t get enough of each other. It had only been a few weeks since Javi’s return to Bogotá and sometimes the sex was still like this, desperate and needy. The tightness in your pants was growing more unbearable by the minute, though, and you buck your hips up against his, keening in the back of your throat and gripping his ass.

Javi pushes up, pulling away from your mouth and hovering above you. One hand supports him while the other works at your belt. Shifting impatiently, you tug his shirt from his pants to run your fingers across his warm skin, feeling his muscles twitch under your touch. The movement of your hand halts, though, when Javi finally frees your aching cock from your pants and your head falls back.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you choke out as Javi begins slowly stroking you. Even though you can’t see his face in the darkness, you can feel his gaze on you, burning across your face and down your neck.

“You like that?” Javi rasps out, not letting up his growing rhythm, “You like it in the back like this? Like the little slut you are?”

“Y-yes.” You whine when suddenly Javi’s touch is gone, and he’s sitting back.

“Take your pants off,” he says lowly, leaning over to reach into the front seat. You hook your thumbs into your waistband and yank your pants down, taking your underwear with them. Kicking them off along with your shoes, your back arches at the touch of the cold fabric against your bare backside. Javi is on top of you again, pulling your legs up and pressing your thighs against your chest. In this position, you feel exposed, even moreso when you hear a familiar _click_.

You let out a loud moan when a slicked finger presses against your entrance, pushing in and curling unrelentingly.

“Fuck, you look good like this,” Javi says breathlessly.

“Y-you can’t even, _fuck_ , see m-me,” you barely manage to gasp out, arching your hips into Javi’s touch.

He pulls out and pushes in with a second finger, making you suck in a sharp breath. “Enough out of you,” Javi growls. You can just make out the movement of his other arm undoing his belt, “I don’t want to hear anything unless it’s begging for my cock.”

The pressure from his fingers is maddening and when he adds a third, you writhe under the touch, words tumbling out of your mouth, “Please, Javi, _please_ , oh fuck, I’ll be good, _please_.”

His fingers disappear and you moan, feeling too empty. Javi’s body presses in, pushing your thighs flat against your chest. “Hush, _chico_ , I know you’ll be good for me. You always are,” Javi murmurs, the head of his cock flush against your entrance. You keen and buck your hips impatiently and he chuckles, “Eager. Like I said.”

Whatever response was formulating was chased from your mind when he pushed forward, pleasure shooting up your spine at the stretch of his cock. Javi is slow going in, a low growl rumbling out, until he’s fully seated, nearly folding you in half.

And then he just holds there, pressing a gentle kiss to your cheekbone. “How’s that _chico_?” he asks, almost too casually, and your hands move above your head, palms pressing into the car door.

“ _Fuck me, Javier_.”

When Javi starts thrusting into you, he doesn’t hold back, starting up a brutal pace of pulling his cock nearly all the way out and slamming back in. You brace yourself with the car door to keep yourself from shifting up with the force of it, although you’re barely able to, at that.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good _chico_ ,” Javi gasps against your ear. He’s fucking you so deep you can’t respond; you only moan and roll your hips into each thrust. You feel as if your body is on fire, your shirt riding up your back, and your breath is almost forced out of you as Javi fills you again and again. It’s already starting to build up, that sweet heat in the bottom of your stomach and you turn your face into Javi’s.

“Y-yes, _yes_ ,” you manage to to breathe out between moans, mouth falling open. Everything is tight and hot, and then Javi crushes his mouth on yours, moustache scraping your upper lip. He’s groaning with every thrust, grinding his hips in with abandon.

But it’s not enough.

You jam a hand down between you, grasping your cock and frantically stroking in time with Javi’s movements. You choke out a sob, pleasure arching through you, and Javi pulls back just enough so his lips brush against yours when he speaks, “Yeah, you like t-touching yourself? Feels g-good, huh? Fuck, you want me to fill your ass while you come on my cock?”

The filthy words have you keening, and Javi buries his face in your neck, moaning at a higher pitch. His thrusting grows erratic and you can feel yourself pushing that edge too, pumping your wrist with more urgency.

“C-come in me, Javi,” you gasp out, your other hand moving to cup the back of his neck tightly, “Fuck, I want you to, _please_.”

Javi lets out a long groan, snapping his hips forward, and you arch your back as your orgasm washes over you. His hips stutter and then slow, panting heavily against your neck. You can feel the mess dripping across your stomach but you don’t care. Javi’s lips trail up your neck, light kisses tickling your skin.

With a low noise in the back of his throat, Javi pulls out, quickly leaning over to the front seat again. You let yourself lie bonelessly against the seat, your eyes drifting closed momentarily. They open again at Javi’s touch, clothed in a tissue that he uses to clean you up; first the mess on your stomach and then the one dripping out between your legs.

With a grunt, you push yourself up, rolling your shoulders, “Probably shouldn't make a habit of that.”

Javi chuckles, reach down and fishing your pants from the floor of the back seat, “You mean you don’t always want to fuck in the back of the car?”

“ _You’re_ the one who brought us here,” you point out, snatching your pants from his grip.

“Yes, and I’m glad I did.” You make a muffled noise of surprise when Javi leans in and kisses you, sweet and chaste, before pushing back and reaching for the car door. You sigh, sliding your pants back on and stuffing your feet into your shoes before going after him, the coolness of the night air tingling on your still-warm skin.

Javi is standing a few metres from the car, smoking again. You follow the pinprick of burning tobacco and walk up next to him, your hands pushing into your pockets. You stand close enough that your shoulder presses into his, and you feel him lean into the touch, just slightly.

You both remain like that, just for a little while, in silence while Javi smokes. It’s definitely getting chillier now and you hunch your shoulders against another gust that manages to dig its fingers down the back of your neck. You reach around and rest your hand on Javi’s hip, pulling him in against you. Looking over, you can just see the glow of his face as he takes another drag, staring out at the city.

“When I first moved here,” he says suddenly, his face disappearing into the dark as he drops his hand down, “I had a hard time adjusting. Things were different here and…” Javi paused, shifting under your grip, “I came up here to clear my head sometimes.”

“It’s nice up here.”

“Yeah.”

You peer at him in the darkness, just barely able to make out his features, “Things are different from Escobar, aren’t they?”

Feeling Javi shrug, he drops the cigarette and puts it out, “Yeah.” He catches your arm and turns you to face him, pressing a quick kiss to your lips, “Let’s go, huh?”

He leads you back to the car and you’re both silent for most of the drive back. At one point, you reach over and place your hand on top of his, resting on his thigh as he drove one-handed. Javi doesn’t say anything, but he does turn his palm up to interlink his fingers with yours.

Things were different now, yes, but some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
